Repetition
by Mystic Child
Summary: A short fic to show how the lives of the character's from Harry's time match those of James's time. Who will the betrayer be this time?


Warning: Do not read if you have not read the other books.  
Disclaimer: I am not J. K.

Hermione slowly walked down the long corridor. She smiled as she passed some of her friends. She had always been smart but so stupid when it came to who she liked. She had always had a weird crush on him and most of the school knew it. I mean who didn't know that Hermione had a crush on Ron? It was obvious to everyone. Ron was probably the only one that didn't know and if he did know he chose to ignore it. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Now all she wanted was to just talk to him.

It was a beautiful day, close to the beginning of September. Her 6th year had just begun and the familiar aura of the school was quickly returning to her. She loved the way that the sun streamed in through the magnificent windows. The light seemed to almost dance across the floor as if happy just to be here. Hermione knew the path to her common room by heart but there was always something new that she found on the way. She never really knew how much she was like another student that had walked these grounds in a time not much different than her own. She'd probably never know how they both had crushes on their best friends, both with vivid red hair. Both knew how many freckles were on their faces and how many locks of hair they had. It was strange how time had allowed them to be so much alike when they were really so different. Even though time had changed their destinies hadn't. This time they were supposed to get it right. Still, no one but a strange headmaster, knew what the future held.

They told me that I was the smartest of them all. I was the top student in my grade. I read constantly and indulged myself in the fantasies that books let me escape into. Evil had been lurking in my world for years but I was just a teenager, what did I have to fear? Time had already taken its toll on my body. I had a scar across my left eye that ran down through my face. I hated the stupid mark, the stupid reminder of what I truly was. But no matter how hard I tried or even the magic I used to conceal it. My scar truly never went away. I was the one that made sure to keep my friends in line although I normally just looked away. I wanted them to be happy even though I would never be. I had too much hidden from myself. I kept a smile on during the day but no one knew how much pain I went through during my transformation. I tried to forget what I was but every full moon it painfully reminded me of what I was. In my 6th year I learned that one of my four friends would betray the group later in life. We were just kids at the time and of course just shook of the idea. We were best friends so how could be one of us turn on the others? But then the time came when we were reminded of the prophesy that had been made when we were kids. We weren't sure who to trust but the same thought raced through all our minds- How could a werewolf be trusted? I cut myself off of the group in fear of what I would do to them. At the very end I realized my mistake. I wasn't meant to betray the group. It was supposed to be someone much more innocent. Someone much too sneaky.

Ron looked up at the Qudditch pitch and felt a strong emotion flow through his veins. He could feel power flow from his broom and into his hands. He never thought that he would be able to play Quidditch for his house's team but now it was a wonderful feeling. Last year he had been able to defend his goal and helped his team win. The only problem was that she hadn't been there to see him triumph. He had always understood the reason but something inside him still regretted that she hadn't been there. He had loved her from the minute that he saw her. He wanted to forever be able to call her His Hermione but something had always kept them apart. He knew that through all the things that they had faced together that their love had grown. He wanted to be hers but something held him back. On the train ride this year he had heard Luna make her first prophesy. Harry, Hermione, and Neville had also been there to witness it. According to her one of their own would betray the other three. He didn't understand why but something told him that if it was true Hermione was the only one that could do it. She was the smartest and the only one capable of being able to get away with it. He just hoped that love would keep that from happening.

I was known for my famous jokes and my rash sense of humor. I had been in my share of fights, mostly because I stuck up for those that I loved. I was the crazy one of the group and I followed James without question. He was my best friend and the only one that I could truly confide in. I helped him win his one true love and saw the hurt in Remus's eyes when he watched his one true love walk away. She was the only one that he could ever love and just maybe, Lily had loved him too. She had heard of the prophesy, just like most of the school. She knew that James was much more open than Remus. She knew about the other side of Remus and the dark secrets that he hid so well. After all, how could a creature of the night not give into the temptations of the darkness. She had wanted to trust him, I knew this too well for I felt the same emotion spread through my body. I watched us grow apart after Hogwarts and watched Lily and James begin their life together. Of course the evil in the world only grew stronger. I was asked to be their secret keeper as they fled into hiding. I refused to do it. Remus would expect me and I knew he would make me talk. Instead the honor was given to Peter. Who would ever suspect a rat?

Harry flew freely through the perfect pitch. Life had took so much away from him but had rewarded him with so much in return. He had friends that loved him and trusted him. He had fallen in love with a beautiful woman named Cho but someone else would always hold his heart. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes that rivaled his. She had always been there for him and now they could finally be together. They weren't much different. They both were excellent Quidditch players. They made decent grades but they would never match those of Hermione. They liked trouble and loved sneaking off together. With all the adventures that they had faced together it was easy for them to fall in love. He always thought that she had saved him but it was really he who saved her.

I was athletic. It took too long to win her though. She was beautiful. Her red locks and green eyes made even the toughest go weak. Long ago I had loved a girl with black hair and a dark soul. Now I only clung to the light. She had lifted me up and showed me what true love was. Lily would always be my angel. She taught me what goodness could do and how evil forced others to be apart. I knew then that she was my soul mate. I had heard of a prophesy where a mediator of light would bear the child that could stop the darkness. It was only then that I realized that I would be the one that would help her. I would help guide the boy into the light.

I was the last piece of the puzzle. From the moment I met them I knew that I would be their downfall. They had so easily excepted me into their group. They wanted to be friends with me but I always felt left out. I vowed to make them pay. The plan was perfect. I had convinced the others of how dangerous and untrustworthy a werewolf could be. They knew that I was the one that could hide the best and they never suspected that I had spied on them for years. I hid out at their house that night and I watched from the dark corners as they finally fell. With help from my fellow Death Eaters I was able to send Sirius to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. After all his friends were gone Remus fell apart. It was so easy. I mean who would ever suspect a rat?

To most he was just a small boy, a little chubby, but still known. He followed in their footsteps without question. He was in the shadows of their glory. No one would ever know that he had helped them with each task that they mastered. He wasn't overly smart but he did know how to defend himself. He could identify any plant by just simply looking at it. His family had been through so much. Not many people knew about the terror hidden inside. He knew what power could do and he liked the taste of it. He wanted to be on the side that won. Most would have never thought that this innocent boy could betray his friends. Most would think that it was hard to give up the trust that lay in friendship but to him it wasn't. It was easy to choose the side that had the most power and even easier to make the choice to frame Ron for what would happen. Ron had always been close to Harry but he wanted recognition. He would have been chosen for the secret keeper but just like those before him he would have denied. Evil could have gotten the location out of him easily. Hermione refused to which left me. No one would have thought that poor innocent Neville would do anything to hurt their friends. I always laugh. History repeats itself.

a/n: I wrote this story because I was thinking about how close the personalities of certain characters now are like those in James's time. Ex. James-Harry, Ginny-Lily, Cho-Bellatrix, Ron-Sirius, Hermione-Remus, and last Petter-Neville. Please review!


End file.
